Fates Under The Evening Sky
by The Stick Rabbit
Summary: Authors The Stick Rabbit and Emmy19. Full title to long to fit above. Sephiroth returns feeling guilty, Cloud is suffering from depression and Shinra restarts. Two unlikely heroines appear with two different twisted paths of fate that will collide. Please
1. Chapter One

The Stick Rabbit and Emmy19 join forces to write an interesting and addictive  
  
Final Fantasy VII fan fiction. Hopefully!  
  
Called:  
  
Our fates were all decided under the same evening sky  
  
Authors note:  
  
The story follows what happened next after FF7 game finished. The Stick Rabbit will write the scenes with the character Hazel in. Emmy19 will be writing the parts of the story, which contain the character Sapphire though I The Stick Rabbit has also done some bits of Sapphire. All of this has mostly been written with both of us on in the same room. This is because we are dorm buddies in a little boarding school in the UK. So this is how we entertain ourselves, when everybody else is spending hours in front of the TV or talking to their boyfriends on the phone (so they have no time to talk to us!). So that is really the story of why we started to write this and how The Stick Rabbit got into Emmy19's other fanfic, which is humour. This fanfic will be updated as regularly as possible so you don't have to wait forever till the next chapters are put up. So sit back now in a comfy chair and enjoy the fan fiction. Also Emmy19's other fanfic fans, DON'T WORRY THE OTHER FANFIC WILL BE UPDATED! It's just that she is working on three fan fics at the moment.  
  
P.S. Final Fantasy characters and places belong to square Soft. Hazel and Sapphire belong to The Stick Rabbit and Emmy19.  
  
Emmy19: Get on with it, stop talking they want to read the fanfic  
  
Stick Rabbit: Ok enjoy the fanfic! R&R  
  
Our fates were all decided under the same evening sky  
  
Chapter one: Misfortunes and Music  
  
The evening sky was pink as the sun was now slowly setting behind the grey mountains in the distance. A girl with unusual green eyes was riding on a black chocobo, and leading a small white one behind her on a lead rope. She took another glance at the mountains; "there was no point in crossing them now". "I will just set up camp soon when I find a suitable spot," she thought to herself. Then the black chocobo reared up knocking its rider of she fell in the mud, which covered her dark purple cape and her red jeans and light brown boots in the even dark mud. Then she noticed what the chocobo was frightened by. What had made the dirt muddy was not water, but blood instead. The girl looked to her side in shock to see that a man covered in cuts and gashes by her side. The site of his body made her want to vomit as she quickly jumped out of the bloody mud. The sun then finally dipped behind the mountains, making a long shadow across the valley finally turn into night.  
  
Sapphire stared through the door onto the balcony. The red curtains by lapped up and down as the breeze knocked them. The silver moonlight was so calming, even though there was not much if it because it was a crescent moon that night. She was nervous about the speech she was going to read out at the dinner that her family was going to be holding downstairs in front of the guests. Then of course she would have to entertain them with some pieces of music she wrote herself on the piano, her singing also, and of course then one on the flute. She looked down at her sheets of hand written music. One was a dance piece for the flute. The other was a song about remembering a lost loved one. Performing was the only way to becoming famous. She knew that. She wanted to become famous and for people to notice her. Music was Sapphire's gift. However, that night, she was not so sure.  
  
"Sapphire, it's time for you to entertain the guests!"  
  
It was her father. Sapphire smiled back, awkwardly.  
  
"I was surprised that you did not come down to dinner with the guests earlier." Said her Father like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I tend to perform better on an empty stomach." Sapphire said with a false confidence in her voice.  
  
"Well make sure you at least have a sandwich before you go to bed." Her father said with little concern before he left the room signalling for her to come down to the drawing room. She picked her tidy pile of music sheets and her flute before leaving the room.  
  
Hazel stared at the night sky after she had placed the last tent peg in ground. She had carefully dragged the bloody body of the man she had found in the tent after she had bandaged him with all the bandages she had. Though it was not enough so she had rip up one of the spare tops she had in her small bag of possessions, to make bandages. She could still tell he was alive though because she could feel a pulse and his chest rose and fell which showed that he was still live. Whether he would survive until morning when she could get help, she didn't know. She then slowly injected a highly concentrated formula of phoenix down into his arm. She had been given it as a gift from gypsy woman years ago as a thank you. This was because Hazel had saved her chocobo's life by managing to fix its broken leg, which other vets would of put it down for. The Gypsy woman said that it was the strongest formulation of phoenix down ever possible, which could only be created only by using gypsy spells and potions. Though the gypsy women warned it should only be used in an emergency if a person was so near death nothing else could save them because it was so strong itself that it could also kill instead of heal. Well Hazel thought if this isn't as close to death as it comes then what is as she carefully disposed of the syringe.  
  
She stepped into the large drawing room and looked at everyone. There is a lot of people in the drawing room, she thought. About thirty, maybe. This made her feel even more nervous. Sapphire smiled at everyone, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. However, she got the courage to put her music sheets on her music stand. She then blew into the flute and started playing it. Sapphire had been playing the flute since she was eight. Her father frequently said that she was 'absolutely the best' at it. However, she was unsure how well she would play that night.  
  
As she played, the audience started to listen with interest. They seemed to like it. Sapphire continued, watching the audience carefully as she played. Suddenly, she noticed that in the far corner was a man dressed in a white suit. He had short blonde hair that had been gelled back but some strands of it still flopped over his face and he also had the coldest icy blue eyes. The man continued to look at Sapphire, but not in the way that the audience did. In fact, Sapphire noticed, he did not seem to be interested in her flute playing at all. There was something odd about that man. Why is he looking at me like that, she wondered? Though she did not notice the sense of unease her father also had as he was also looking at the man with blonde hair.  
  
Hazel was gathering firewood around the camp sight. Most of it was completely useless though, because it was damp and rotten. Then she found something shimmering near the blood stained earth. It was along silver sword. It must belong to the wounded man she thought and then she casually picked it up to take back to the tent.  
  
"Owwwww!" she screamed as a sharp burning pain shot up through her arm and went around her entire body as fast as lighting. She through the sword immediately into the near by bushes.  
  
"That really hurt!" she said out loud panting for breath. Her Black Chocobo got up leaving the small white one asleep by the tent and approached her as if to mother her.  
  
"That really hurt me Cosmo." Hazel said, to the Black Chocobo then lay down next to her. The Chocobo then replied by looking at Hazel in a sad way with its large dark eyes. Hazel couldn't take her stare away from the sword in the bushes as it gleamed in the moonlight. She felt like she could here it speaking to her as if to lull her to go back and pick it up again and satisfy its lust for blood. Though she could sense that it was seriously confused at her as if it was saying I know you I can sense your presence but you are not you. Hazel wouldn't go back again to pick it up, though she wasn't very sure what to do with it at all. She just closed her eyes and snuggled deep into the soft, warm feathers of the sleeping Chocobo beside her and slept.  
  
"Your daughter sings and plays beautifully."  
  
It was late. Sapphire had just finished playing and singing. Everybody had congratulated her for her performance. However, Sapphire was now tired and she had gone to bed. Everybody else had left as well - only her father and the blonde-haired man were left in the drawing room.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was actually her first time playing in front of an audience," her father replied. "By the way, how long is it until the Shinra restarts again?"  
  
The blonde-haired man was silent. Sapphire's father was not happy with this answer. There was great tension in the conversation.  
  
"How long until Shinra revives? " he demanded. "How long until you reveal till you take charge!"  
  
The blonde-haired man finally answered his question. "When you hand over that girl!" he said slowly, stroking his hair back. "Remember the deal we made? You were only supposed to look after her until she came to a suitable age."  
  
Sapphire's father grumbled. "Well, yeah..but.."  
  
"She is not a normal girl, Heidegger. You know that. She has Jenova." The blonde-haired man stroked his hair back again as it would not stick to the gel and laughed.  
  
"I'm surprised you call her 'Sapphire'," he chucked. "Her eyes are not blue, they're green."  
  
"I named her after my wife," Heidegger replied. "She died two days before Sapphire came to me."  
  
The blonde-haired man looked at him. "Well, anyway, we need her. She could turn into a great scientist if she joined the Shinra."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Heidegger sighed and then gave a laugh.  
  
"She has a number '2' on her left hand," the red-haired man then said. "Has she wondered why?"  
  
Heidegger answered, "Well, she has asked me a lot of times. I told her that her mother had one and I gave Sapphire one as well to remind me of her. She never believes me though Gyahahahah!"  
  
"You can't keep her, remember what happened to her brother. She needs a close eye kept on her." Said the blonde-haired man.  
  
The gentle morning breeze awaked Hazel and the warm early morning's summer's sun was shining brightly down on her. Though she was given the displeasure of still being able to smell the blood on the dirt not so far away which the flies were soon collecting on. "I'll get away from this horrid place as soon as possible." She said as she got up leaving the still sleeping Chocobo as she approached her tent. She peered in and to her surprise there was no blood anywhere apart from that which had dried on the bandages, no cuts or bruises either were to be seen on the man she had rescued from certain death that night. Though she could not help feeling that the special Phoenix Down she had used was totally responsible for such a miracle.  
  
"Now hopefully he will wake up and I can get my tent back and then cross the mountains to get back to the Costa Del Sol were I can catch a boat so I can go get another herd of chocobo's to deliver to places from the Chocobo ranch. Also I need get my pay from tem for delivering the last lot." she sighed heavily. Then she left the still sleeping man in the tent so she could go and collect food so she could make breakfast.  
  
Cloud sat by the window in the bar that Tifa had opened recently, which she had named after last one because she said that Eighth Heaven did not have the same ring to it as Seventh Heaven. It was in Kalm that was not so far from Midgar. The others seemed to have ideas about what they were going to do in the future apart from Cloud who was still mourning for the lose of Aerith. Though killing Sephiroth and destroying Shinra still hadn't given him the satisfaction he wanted all he could do was feel sorry for himself what was left for him now. He still felt lose and wanted Aerith back so badly. He then picked up the newspaper on the table beside him and flicked through it and his eyes widened at what he read.  
  
The sun had just risen. Sapphire opened the dining room curtains to let the light in and sat down at the long table. She thought about last night. The audience liked her music. Maybe she could be a musician. She could perform her songs all over the world and even perform live at the Event Square in the Gold Saucer! Many of these ideas ran through Sapphire's mind as she waited for her breakfast.  
  
Just then, Rufus came into the room. He stroked his hair back and smiled. "Good morning," he said politely.  
  
Sapphire turned around and jumped. She thought that all the guests had gone. Why is that strange man still here, she wondered?  
  
"I really liked your playing last night," Rufus declared. He paused for a moment and then said, "Oh, sorry, I haven't told you my name. I am Rufus. Your father and I used to work together."  
  
"Oh," was all Sapphire could answer. She then remembered her manners. "Nice to meet you," she said politely.  
  
Rufus then started to stare at her again with interest. Sapphire started to feel slightly afraid. Who was this man? Her father never mentioned him, but she is sure that she had heard of him before. Her father rarely ever talked about his work at all.  
  
Suddenly, Rufus sat down on a chair. "I came here to make an offer to you," he then said. "I have discussed it with your father he has no objection to it."  
  
"Well, if my father has agreed with whatever you wish to discuss with me, then I assume that whatever you want me to do is okay," Sapphire replied, with an uneasy tone.  
  
Rufus smiled. He then said, "I would like to offer you a job as a doctor in the town of Nibelheim. In Nibelheim is a mansion, which was once used by the Shinra but is now a hospital for the sick. I heard that you were good at science, especially biology."  
  
Sapphire was surprised by this proposal. She had always wanted to help other people but she never dreamed of being a doctor. She always assumed that she would just play and sing. Sapphire remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
"It is a very good profession," Rufus continued. "It is well-paid and if you do well, then I could put you in charge of all the nurses." After saying this, he got up from the table. "I shall expect an answer soon. You do not have to agree now but we are running very low on professional doctors. You will need training. If you accept, then it would be a great benefit to us." And with that, he got up and went to the door of the dining room and then said "Perhaps you may even become good enough to join the scientists at Midgar." He said this before turning and leaving the doorway.  
  
Sapphire sat back and reflected on what he said to her. Despite the fact that he said she did not have to work in Nibelheim, she felt that she could not refuse. In the way that Rufus talked about it, it seemed as if had been decided for her already."  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly and felt severe pain when he moved his muscles but it soon became bearable for him to sit up. He looked around his surroundings to see that he was in a tent. He could smell an omelette being cooked outside. "Where am I?" he thought. He took a moment to think about him self being defeated by that spiky haired brat and his friends and that he only just survived enough to have the strength to get away as they believed him to be dead but he was not. Then he released that the voices that were always in his head such as Genova's were not there, controlling him, he was free, his mind silent. He sat in total confusion, he felt guilt, sorrow, disgust, and lose all in few seconds. He broke down in and screamed before he collapsed again.  
  
End of first chapter: to be continued.  
  
Note from The Stick Rabbit: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Emmy19 and I worked very hard on it. Please review with any comments, flames and criticisms all are welcome. Next chapter nearly finished and will be put up soon. Sorry for any grammar mistakes it has been checked once, because we set ourselves deadlines, so people don't have to wait long for updates. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors note: Hi ya fan/fans thank you for your support! So please keep  
reading and we will keep writing! So here is the second instalment of this  
fanfic. Enjoy!

From

Emmy19 and The Stick Rabbit

P.S. Hazels part is a bit sickly in this chapter, (not violent or graphic romance) just if you don't like blood and vomit don't read it and skip to Sapphires bit. It's probably not as bad as you would think it is, though I don't want any sensitive readers coming to kill me for not warning them of slight details. The second Hazel part after Sapphire is not gory or anything and is important because it explains about her and her past, so if you skip that things might get confusing later on.

From The Stick Rabbit

New Note: This chapter was written sometime in summer 2004 and I kinda gave up with the story due to no reviews or fans, and suffered severe writers block. Though due to the success of my other fan fiction; 'Hojo's Transylvanian Pet Shop' fans of that fanfic (I love you all, nobody's taken hardly any interest in my fan fiction till you people came along, your all so sweet) have started to read and review this fan fiction as well. So I have decided to correct this chapter and stick it up in March 2005. If this chapter goes down well with reviewers, this time round I will try a third chapter with Emmy19. If otherwise, then it will slowly disappear into the outer regions of cyberspace and be forgotten. So every review counts. Also a note to Hojo's Pet Shop fans, the writers block has passed and a new chapter is on the way aimed to be posted late April 2005, if you liked the first two chapters, then next one will hopefully go down a treat.

Chapter Two: Weakened

Sephiroth woke up to see a girl with long hazel brown hair with unusual streaks of silvery platinum in it. Her hair had been neatly tied back into a ponytail, which only left her fringe (bangs if you are American) free to sway in the gentle breeze that was blowing in from the entrance of the small tent. She wore a lemon T-shirt  
and faded red, dusty jeans as well as tatty brown glove on one hand and other had been taken off so she could hold a wet piece of cloth to clean the dirt out of the wounds on his body. She kneeled over beside him staring with her bright green eyes looking bewildered at his sudden movements. She quickly withdrew the cold wet flannel from his head and placed it back in the small bowl of cool water she had beside her.

"You finally woke up then." Hazel said, not really knowing what to say to her patient. "I saved some of the omelette I made at lunch. I'll go get it for you now." She used this as an excuse to exit the tent.

Sephiroth quickly run his had around the floor around him in the small tent looking for his masamune but he could not find it. It was not the type of sword you should loose. He found his black trench coat, which Hazel had taken off him, so she could access his wounds to clean them, and had placed it over his body like a blanket. He put it awkwardly back on again sitting down because there was hardly enough room in the tent to move, let alone stand. He then crawled out of the tent, which took Hazel by surprise because of his sudden action as she was scooping an omelette onto a plate. Also the sun being at its full brightness at mid-day shinned off his silver platinum hair and well toned figure which was the opposite of how it looked the night before, it made her feel weak as she watched his black trench coat sway as he walked towards her.

"Have you seen a large long sword?" Sephiroth said loudly as if he was talking to a three-year-old child, before "accck!" he lost balance and fell to his knees and started coughing up large amounts of blood, onto the earth in front of him.

Hazel quickly put the plate of omelette down, and ran over to him before she kneeled beside him to rub his back so that it would make him feel better. He was vomiting like there was no end. He then slowly stopped; the blood running down his chin was dark and clotted like black pudding. He stared up at Hazel like a child regretting something it had done. He didn't really want to show that he was weak, "Once I was so strong." Sephiroth thought with spite and ignorance. I could have ruled the entire Planet. He then felt sick again as he remembered Genova's voice in his mind lulling him gently into insanity, at least she was gone, he hoped.

"Better out then in." Hazel said this in a voice of uncertainty while thinking "I hope the rest will stay in, or this guy really will die of blood lose. I hope he isn't bleeding internally, if so I'm screwed.

"Have you seen a sword?" Sephiroth said in a rather urgent way as his face lifted slightly to look up at her.

"Yes it's in the bush over there!" Hazel said rather surprised to see Sephiroth get up like nothing had happened, so she just sat still and watched him untangle the sword from the thorny bush. "I threw it over there, when I tried to pick it up and it hurt me." Hazel said this while removing a ruined tatty glove from her right hand while walking over to show Sephiroth the burn marks on it.

"Teach you for touching other peoples stuff!" Sephiroth said this and ignored the hurt expression on Hazel's face. Sephiroth took no interest in her hand at first until she shoved it under his face. He was surprised to see that it was not as bad as he expected it would be, after all, the materia's he had placed inside the masamune were powerful ones. He remembered someone in SOLDIER who tried to steal it and had his arm completely obliterated by its power, that only he had mastered to control. Hazel was quick to remove her hand from his grasp and hastily put glove back on it, in a way that showed she regretted offering her it for inspection. Though he quickly noticed what she was truly trying to conceal and it was not the  
burns. Sephiroth then quickly grabbed her hand to take a look at what caught his  
attention. On her hand was a tattoo of the number one, this confused him, he was the first as he recognised the way it had been done. He then looked back into her all too familiar green eyes and the platinum streaks in her hazel brown hair. "I think you and I need to have a little talk." Sephiroth said as he noticed how nervous and limp she had become, her complexion grew pale as she started to shake as he made her sit by the dead, powdery, smoking campfire.

Sapphire's part starts here… 

Sapphire woke up with a bump. She was inside Brutus's white limo, she must have fallen asleep during the journey, her neck hurt as she had fallen asleep at an awkward angle, sending bolts of pain down her spine as she shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. Sapphire peered out of the darkened window to see a tall and even darker building. "Is this the new hospital," she thought? It looked so old and spiritless as if nobody lived there in a long time.

"Right, out we go, miss," the driver suddenly said. "Mind your head."

Sapphire nodded as the driver stepped out of the car to open the door for her. She stepped out of the car, and cool breeze blew in and out through her long platinum hair. She was hardly listening to the driver, as she was too awed by the sinister house. Therefore, the driver had to gently tap on her shoulder to get her attention. After Sapphire realised where she was, the driver showed her to the two huge doors to the entrance. He opened the door for her and Sapphire slowly walked in, her quiet footsteps, were amplified as they echoed throughout the room. Rufus emerged from the darkness of a concealed corner within the darkness. Sapphire bumped into him, and lost her balance in her blue stiletto heeled shoes, which matched her neat and immaculate plain blue dress; she then fell backwards onto the floor. Sapphire then found herself being hoisted back onto her feet by him; she turned red with horror.

"Greetings, Miss Sapphire," Rufus announced.

"Erm hello." Sapphire mumbled, nervously regaining her composure.

"As you know, I am Rufus, the leader of the Shinra."

"P-President of Shinra!" Sapphire gasped, shocked.

"Yes," Rufus replied. "I am the President of Shinra. I apologise for not telling you before. Anyway, we are very glad to have you on board in the hospital."

Sapphire gaze drifted from him for a second to examine her surroundings, her eyes had dilated enough to see in the badly lit room. The inside of the building didn't look very much like a hospital. It appeared as a completely abandoned home, one that had been abandoned with haste. She saw no nurses, no patients, and no reception. Odd hospital, she thought.

"Uh…it's a bit…quiet here, isn't it?" Sapphire said, unsure of the place.

"The patients are in a room to the right of the house," Rufus answered. "This is a recent hospital and at the moment, there are not many patients here. However, we plan to refurnish the house."

"What…kind of work do you expect me to do?" Sapphire asked, curiously.

"Oh…many kinds…" Rufus said.

Sapphire was not satisfied with this answer. Was Rufus hiding something from her? If so, what? Sapphire was beginning to mistrust Rufus even more. However, she then realised that if her father had originally worked for him, then it should be okay…shouldn't it?

"Come, this way," Rufus declared waving is hand, as if she was a puppy, being trained to follow its master. "I will show you upstairs to see the patients." Rufus suddenly headed upstairs, turned to the right and went into the next room. Sapphire followed slowly behind, still unsure of the atmosphere around her and Rufus's vague answers. She entered the room and Rufus's servant following behind them closed the door. A spider scuttled out from under the door, every single one of its tiny legs tripping over one another, as it desperately seek'd a way out of the dank hell in which it had been confined.

"I wish I never saved this guy, he is way too nosy, bigger then me and its defiantly not natural to recover that fast if you have just been near death, even with that potion I gave him. Also shouldn't I be the one asking the questions…" Hazel thought to herself as the list went on in her mind as the green-eyed man stared at her waiting for her to answer his question. Both where shrouded in mystery to each other, neither of them knew the others name but they had the same question nagging in the back of their minds. Even though they looked very different they still had the familiar characteristics, of unnaturally bright green eyes. Even though Hazel may of just had a few platinum streaks in her hair compared Sephiroth whose hair was completely that colour it was another similarity that was not natural to have. Though these similarities were not the ones that were making Sephiroth uneasy, it was another one.

Sephiroth repeated his question a second time that was really three questions in one. "Who are you, where did you get that one tattooed on your hand from and where did you find me?"

Hazel sighed while thinking, "If I killed him, would a chocobo eat him or would I have to leave his body to be eaten by whatever unfortunate hungry monster is desperate enough to eat his horrid remains." She then patted the head of the white chocobo beside her. "Ok, my name is Hazel. For a living I normally take chocobo's from farm to farm or to race at the Gold Saucer depending on who wants this and delivering that from somebody to someone else. I also know how to cure a good deal of chocobo illnesses so I'm the cheapest chocobo vet you could say."

"Why have you got a one tattooed on your hand?" Sephiroth said it coldly he  
knew by the look on Hazel's face that she was going to make it difficult for  
him to find out.

"Why do you think I'm gonna tell you something like that?" Hazel said back, she managed to mirror his stare back at him perfectly.

Sephiroth slowly removed one of his black gloves, revealing to her that he  
also had a one tattooed on his hand.

A disturbing memory from the hidden depths of Hazels memory resurfaced, and blanked out all her other thoughts for a second, uneasy sweat started to trickle from under her hair down the sides of her face. She jumped up to run, but Sephiroth with ease tripped her up with his masamune. He then grabbed her hard by the wrist and pulled her back down in front of him. "I'm not letting go of you until you answer my question." Hazel just stared at him with immense hatred, she wanted to spit in his face, but she was in no position that would enable her to get away, and provoking him might cause further violence. Her two Chocobo's tried to intervene but Sephiroth raised his masamune threateningly at them, so they just stood from a distance waiting for their chance to attack him. Hazel cleared her throat.

"From what I know years and years ago scientists found something that was known as Genova. Well at the same time somewhere a group of archaeologists found something which they named Genesis which was a something or other at an archaeological site which was similar to Genova. Scientists at Shinra soon found out about it and confiscated it, though only to there dismay they found that the cells from it were weaker then Genova's, though the good side was that Genesis's cells were more easy to control. So while one scientist named Hojo or something like that was making some sort of super human with Genova. Another team at this place called Shinra where the experiments where being carried out decided to do the same thing with Genesis at the same time or perhaps a year or two later I cant really remember. The Genova experiment apparently went fine and was a complete success. Of course the Genesis one which I was the result of was announced a failure because apparently according to the scientist I was looked after by said I was 'capable of nothing special'. Though that doesn't mean they didn't try to do Maco this and Maco that with me after this, because they still wanted to make it a success and restore there dignity within the company. They tattooed this on me because I was the first and only Genesis experiment, because there were only enough cells for one try. When I was 16 years old they were going to do an experiment on me that looked like much more torture then the last. They were going to inject the remaining Genova cells into me as well as remove my heart and implant something else. I of course after years of being experimented on was afraid of it and old enough to fend for myself I managed to escape before it happened. My name comes from escaping Midgar on the back hazelnut truck before that I was known as Eonef which if you don't know that means Experiment One Failure. Since then I have been solitary not staying in one place to long and stuff like that, hidden my past identity and became a traveller like I am now." After Hazel said that she got up and lunged at Sephiroth slapping him across the face with her  
bare hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sephiroth asked shocked as his face began to sting.

"I don't know? Perhaps because you're an ungrateful b&& who has not said  
thank you once to me after I rescued you." Hazel said this with a hurt look over her face before going on, shouting at him, "It wasn't my fault that I'm a FAILURE and you don't have to tell me anything about Genova. Because I've already worked out that you're the SUCCESSFUL experiment, I can see the maco in your eyes. Everybody cared about you, while they were still hurting me." Hazel said this before having a breakdown as she fell to her knees in front of him and burst into tears. Sephiroth gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. I shouldn't have pushed her to far, he felt wicked as he could feel her warm tears running down over his chest, her body though warm with hate and anger felt vulnerable in his arms. The black chocobo and the white chocobo where both sending angry stares at him as if they would try to rip him to shreds if he did any more that would hurt Hazel. He wondered if she had ever heard of the crimes he had committed, such as the lives he had ruined, like the villages he had burned to ashes. The ways, in which Hojo and his team of scientists had cared for him, weren't in the ways a loving Father would and he had been tortured to the brinks of insanity to. Just because he was the successful, didn't mean that the scientists had also tried to improve him in twisted ways, that he could still feel burning within his memory. One that was best forgotten, now it was his again, to be able to control once more. No longer Genova's puppet, her little plaything of chaos.

"My names Sephiroth." He said calmly, "Thank you."

To be continued?

Stick Rabbit's note: Please review now, I wrote a tonne of this because Emmy19 is doing her GCSE revision. So I didn't want to give her tonnes more work to do, I also corrected her work for her since she doesn't have the time at the moment, so it isn't exactly accurate to what she had written originally (sorry Emmy19 fans). I should also be doing revision as well for my GCSE's so I leave you now so I can continue reading Pride and Prejudice while writing revision notes about it at the same time as well as math practice papers how fun, not. Also sorry if anybody believes there is some, out of character going on, I'm trying my best and so is Emmy19 whose played the game more times all the way through then I ever will. I'm personally trying to get through each and every game in the FF series at a seriously shamefully slow pace. At the moment I'm trying to hunt down a sparkly new copy of FF9 UK version. It's impossible even though I can still get FF7 and FF8 brand new if I didn't already have them. Well I better go and do that revision now, see ya!

Hi again I wrote this and haven't posted it till after my GCSE's and  
everything went fine if you wanted to know. I will get my results later this  
summer.

Emmy19's note: Hi, everyone, read and review! Or I will summon Bahamut on you all!

Stick Rabbit: This is another comment from the far future, the past authors notes were written yonks ago, apart from my other note at the start that stated when the next Hojo's Pet shop story will be being released. Emily and I both successfully completed are GCSE's and passed them all with C grades and above, yay for us! (Ducks from mouldy cabbages being thrown towards Stick Rabbit from readers, for bragging). We both have gone to the same new High School so were still together and well into are AS Level work, in which the exams for them will also be coming in a matter of weeks. Wish us luck! And we both wish the best of luck to all the readers that have exams coming up to, I hope you all get great grades!


End file.
